Draelin Ri'taec
Draelin Ri'taec is an original fantasy character created and developed by Fera. He is used within her original story, "Rise of Darkness" where he makes use of his talents as a cartographer and postman to aide the three heroes of the story. Draelin is a laid-back character who prefers to avoid conflict while maintaining his jobs. His mate is Aren Draeka, a hyper and cheerful individual of the same race. Life Draelin's life is average and often times uneventful. He grew up as an only child and had dreams of leaving his home in the mountains. To spend more time outside of the mountain ranges, Draelin decided to take up being a postman as well as a cartographer. Most of his adolescent life was spent training for the cartographer profession. During this time, he'd met a spunky girl that was about his age. Due to her energy she often fouled things up, but Draelin had been tasked with training alongside her. They hadn't gotten along for a while, but eventually became friends. By their adult life the two got along incredibly well and had become mates. In current time Draelin is waiting for his first child to hatch and working as a personal postman for Audra Stormbringer. Draelin eventually becomes a personal postman for Itzal Ra'kten and Tio Irideika after delivering quite a bit of mail to them. He provides them with maps when possible as well but doesn't travel with them for safety reasons. Personality Draelin is a quiet individual who seems to prefer doing his own thing. He finds a lot of enjoyment in his work and flying, but still doesn't talk unless he has to. He's a trustworthy individual and will not expose any information about his customers. He rarely smiles and usually does when no one else is around. Keeping out of trouble seems to be a priority for him so he's often quick to flee if any trouble arises. Draelin is kind and considerate to everyone he meets unless he has reason to be otherwise. During his travels he often picks up rare or valuable items as thanks from customers and those he delivers mail to. He'll sometimes sell these items or give them to those who could benefit from the money the items would get upon selling. He's the exact opposite of his mate in personality, but it's clear by that alone that Draelin also has great amounts of patience. Sometimes, however, that patience can reach its limits quite quickly and leave him to snap at people. Abilities Like the rest of his race, Draelin is able to fly and breathe fire. He has a light body as well, helping allow the flight he and his people are capable of. Since he's not trained well in handling weapons, Draelin relies heavily upon his ability to breathe fire. If he feels incredibly threatened, Draelin will not hesitate to make his flames more intense (making his fire the hottest it can possibly be where the colors are blue). Weapons aren't a strong point for Draelin, but he knows how to avoid most weapons (projectiles especially) used against him. He knows how to use a lance and drop explosives on a target, but this is the extent of his weapon knowledge. He rarely ever fights so it's unknown just how effective he is in battle beyond using his fire. Trivia *Draelin was the first OC of his race to be created. *Though Aren Draeka is his mate, she has yet to become his mate officially. *Draelin is one of the most important side characters in the story. *Due in part to Audra Stormbringer, Draelin is able to fly and navigate through harsh weather conditions. *He spends most of his time outside of the mountain range where he lives. He does, however, frequently visit due to his unhatched child and mate. *Only one person to date has drawn him correctly with all of his details. Gallery Draelin by niraven.jpg|Kiriban prize image depicting Draelin.|link=http://niraven.deviantart.com/art/Draelin-185703460 Nice day for flyin by fluro knife-d430fw7.jpg|Commissioned image of Draelin. Art by Owlys on deviantART. _p_com_for_metroid_tamer__by_luzan.png|Commission of Draelin.|link=http://luzan.deviantart.com/art/P-Com-for-Metroid-Tamer-243788566 Draelinchibisketch.png|Sketch of (chibi) Draelin done by Athorment in a Livestream.|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Thank-You-for-watching-June15th-308622677 Category:Original Character Category:Fera Category:Rise of Darkness